diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Daymien Meddox van Daag
Er: Aussehen: thumb Kurzfassung: Sieht unglaublich gut aus, Ja wirklich. Unglaublich Lang und Hart: Eine geschätzte Körpergröße von circa einem Meter und achtzig fällt der Herr den ihr erblickt wohl mehr in den Durchschnitt. Doch scheint er nicht untätig zu sein, was das Training des Körpers angeht. So besitzt er doch recht ausgeprägte Muskulatur doch nicht übermäßig. Nackt und auch wenn mit dünnerem Stoff bekleidet so erkennt man leichte Maserungen an Oberarmen, Brust und der Bauchgegend. Mit diesen Muskeln und den breiten Schultern, wird er wohl als recht Stattlicher Mann seines Volkes gelten. Die Hautfarbe des van Daag ist recht dunkel gehalten und scheint den ersten Blick keinerlei Narben oder Makel auf zu weißen. Doch sieht man ihn einmal ohne Kleidung so fällt am rechten Oberschenkel, knapp neben dem Schritt eine eindeutige Bisswunde auf. Schlecht verheilt und ganz klar entstanden durch größere Fangzähne. Wenn der Blick wieder nach oben fällt so sollten einem Lochförmige Brandnarben an Schulter und Brust auffallen. Schusswunden die einfach ausgebrannt wurden. Ansonsten scheint ihm nie etwas gefehlt zu haben bis auf eventuelle Knutschflecken am Hals und Fingernägel-Wunden. Freiwillige Schäden der Haut nahm er auch in kauf, so fällt auf das er drei Hautbilder trägt. Eine Schlange deren Kopf rechts auf der Brust des Mannes sitzt und sich von dort über die linke Schulter hin bis mittig zum Rücken schlängelt, wo sie mit dem Schwanz endet. Ein Meisterwerk, denn jede einzelne Schuppe wurde auf die Haut gebracht. Das zweite befindet sich auf dem rechten Oberarm und stellt ein Ovales Wappen dar in welchem zwei geballte Fäuste auf eine Flamme deuten, die in der Mitte sitzt. Das letzte ist gut versteckt, auf seinem Hintern…wer es genau wissen will auf der rechten Pobacke in verzierter Schrift steht dort verschnörkelt geschrieben: „Babycakes“. Sein Haar ist Pechschwarz, so wie auch der Bart. Beides scheint gut gepflegt. Die Haare recht lang, so sind sie mit einem roten Lederband zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, welchen er meistens unter einem seiner Hüte versteckt hält. Der Bart ist gut getrimmt, etwa auf die länge eines gewöhnlichen Dreitagebartes. Nur scheint er sich ein Dreizackmuster hinein schneiden gelassen zu haben. So kommen wir zum Gesicht Daymiens. Die Augenfarbe in einem schlichten und gewöhnlichem Braun gehalten, die Nase sowie der Mund komplett normal, keinerlei ungewöhnliche Merkmale. Seine Wangen sind recht markant sowie das Kinn, welches jedoch vom Bart kaschiert wird. Die Kleidung die er trägt erinnert mehr an den Stil der Blut und Hochelfen. Feinste Stoffe und penibel darauf geachtet das alles nach Maß sitzt. Ohne Hut scheint er auch nicht das Haus zu verlassen. Narben / Hautbilder: * Narben von bedeutung scheint der Hühne nicht zu besitzen. Vereinzelte,kleinere Kindheitsnärbchen an Armen und Beinen. Nur am rechten Oberschenkel,ziemlich knapp an der Innenseite eine schlecht verheilte Bisswunde. Pokig ist sie vernarbt und scheint garnichtmal so alt zu sein. * Auf dem rechten Oberarm ein ebenfalls faustgroßes Hautbild, wohl ein ovales Wappen auf dem nur eine Flamme und zwei Fäuste zu erkennen sind, welche wohl von rechts und links auf die Flamme deuten. * Der Oberkörper des Mannes ist ist noch weiter Geschmückt. Seitlich am Hals. ( Rechts ) Beginnt ein wohl ziemlich aufwendiges Hautbild mit dem Kopf einer Schlange,welche sich oberhalb der Brust rum über die linke Schulter zu schlängeln scheint bis sie mittig am Rücken am Schwanz endet. Jede Schuppe ist gut zu erkennen,auch einzelne schlängelnde Bewegungen wurden auf die Haut gebracht. Worgen: Sollte man ihn einmal als Worgen antreffen,was wohl niemals der Fall sein wird... Das Tierähnliche Wesen welches nur als Bestie oder Monster korrekt benannt werden kann wirkt von der Statur her ziemlich hoch gewachsen und Muskulös,sowie Sehnig. Das Fell dieser Kreatur ist ziemlich verfilzt und Pechschwarz,an einigen Stellen fehlt es Komplett. Dort wo Narben und Hautbilder sind,befinden sich kleinere Löcher in der Körperhaarpracht. Die Mähne hingegen liegt glatt über Nacken und den oberen Teil des Rückens und über die Schulter. Die längliche Schnautze und das Gesicht sind neben den Handflächen und Fußsolen wohl die einzigsten Stellen an dem das Fell nicht so lang gewachsen ist,Stoppelartig. Die Nase wie die eines Hundes immer feucht und die Nasenflügel zucken auf oft,was die animalischen Geräusche erklären könnte. Neben dem leisen knurren welches dauerhaft kehlig von dem Monster ausgeht. Die Lefzen heben sich immer wieder leicht und senken sich wieder. Stechend rötliche Augen welche immer nur auf eine Sache zu schauen scheinen wandern immer mehr schielend umher,als das er sich mehr bewegt. Die Zähne,oder eher die Hauer dieser Bestie blitzen immer wieder auf,ziemlich groß und scharf fallen sie unter der schwarzen Mähne auf. Pranken...als mit Klauen besetzte Pranken kann man die Hände dieser Bestie beschreiben,die Klauen sind ziemlich lang und etwas gekrümmt. Diese Füße dieser Kreatur sind genau so länglich geformt wie die Schnautze,nur die Klauen sind kleiner als die an den Pranken...sogar kleiner als die Zähne des Monsters. Das Tier bewegt sich gebückt,wenn es denn auf zwei Beinen wandelt. Sollte es auf allen vieren Unterwegs sein so scheint es zu springen,anstelle zu laufen oder rennen. Der Geruch von diesem Ding ist schwer definierbar. Eine Mischung aus nasser Hund und Wald könnte es treffen. Gerüchte: Er soll: *...was mit den Dschungelhüten zu tun haben. *...Ärger mit den Leuten aus der Zuflucht haben. *...Die Frauen wechseln wie die Socken. *...Nicht lügen können. *...Irgendetwas im Untergrund am Aufbauen sein. *...Sich stets an die Gesetze halten. *...Schießwütig sein. *...Eine Männliche Hure sein. *...Eine Beziehung mit Laurane Growling führen. Bekanntes: Familie/Freunde und Bekannte: Laurane - Babycakes,Unwiederstehlich. Iohanna Fürstenblick - Geliebte,Geliebte. Zion Bakaran - Der einzige Mann,den ich jemals Lieben werde. Arue Chesters - Kleine Lady. Lildana van Daag - Kleine Schwester! Malvon van Daag - Großer,kleiner Bruder. Scoundrel - Miiiiese Zickeee~. Rasmana - Noch miesere Zickeee~. Xerdes - Muffin´s,Bruder. Ladriam - Kopfschüsse sind effektiver. Efraim - Depp vom Dienst und an allem Schuld. Elvandra - Alte ungeliebte,geliebte. Valinda - Zweites Babycakes...lässt mich nur nicht ran. Zitate: "Oh...Gnomentechnologie? Interessant...Jaa~..." "Reden wir über Sex oder eine Rinderfarm?" "Na,alles Fit du Jungfrau?" "Na,alles Klar Babycakes?" "Na weil ich Geil bin!" "Gestern war ich noch ein Weiberheld,heute bin ich ein Arschloch und Morgen...Morgen da bin ich Arthas wie er leibt und lebt,hm?" Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere